Por Amor y por la voluntad del fuego
by BE 15
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en la batalla final no fue Naruto el que ganó? Y si fue Sasuke? Y si naruto le puso una maldición? Y si Sakura sobrevivió y dedicó su vida a alejarse de ese mundo shinobi? Pero y si no fue solo Sasuke el maldecido? "Jutsu prohibido maldición del tiempo detenido" "tu carma empieza amigo mio" Sasusaku- escenas fuertes-shocaton- primera historia oscura 7v7
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra maldición. ...

Mis piernas aun están de pie, aun se mueven, aun puedo seguir...no dejare que me atrapen, aun no he caído, aun puedo mover las piernas, mi mano aun se aferra a la espada, todavía mis ojos pueden ver el horizonte...todavía puedo ver nuestro sueño en pie... aun soy la esperanza de este mundo, sin mi...ellos caerán, soy el único pilar que aun queda de pie...soy el ultimo pilar en pie de aquel puente de la paz...que él una vez construyo...

-Sabes que no tienes opciones, sabes que esto se acabo.

La voz profunda a sus espaldas la hace parar, sostiene la mano en su estomago, donde el sangrado sigue prolongándose, suspira y gira, su mirada choca con aquellos ojos impregnados de sangre y muerte, ahí esta el sujeto que es su némesis, el ser por el cual los infiernos se desataron, su armadura escarlata brilla con los últimos rayos del sol, todavía puedo ver la sangre de aquellos que atacaron impregnada en ellos, su kusunagi esta en su mano, no me apunta...solo esta ahí...observándome.

-Detente, ya no tienes a donde ir…..solo vuelve conmigo…

Anuncia para mover sus pies hacia mi, solo observo, no siento miedo, no siento angustia, desde que sobreviví supe que mi vida en este mundo estaba contada, que mi maldición me llevaría a la destrucción.. si él me mata no le guardare rencor...no lo are, solo sentiré decepción...decepción hacia mi misma, por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a ese hombre al cual me arrebataron...solo espero que no me odie...Mientras lo veo caminar hacia mi, con el paso lento y esa mirada sin sentimientos, pienso en mi vida...la vida de una niña que desde la infancia fue débil y maltratada por sus compañeros de clases por su gran frente, pero que a pesar de todo eso fue capas de encontrar una amiga y convertirse en genin, y fue capaz de correr tras una meta...que consiguió amigos y personas que se convertirían en su motivo por volverse fuerte...Sonrió para sus adentros, esos recuerdos valiosos eran los que aun seguían haciendo que ella este ahí, esos recuerdos eran los que permitían que Sakura Haruno no se extinga.

\- Todo se a acabado, Sakura, ya no ahí a donde huir…..tu única opción es volver.

Al llegar delante de ella empuño el arma y lo coloco en su cuello, intimidándola, sometiéndola ante mi, pero ella ni se inmuto ante el arma en aquel lugar tan peligroso, solo me observa, ella tiene aquella mirada esmeralda carente de sentimientos, aquella mirada que porta frialdad, una frialdad que podía igualar la mía.

-Si, todo a terminado -Sakura cerro los ojos y forzó una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que sus ojos no muestran nada, el pude ver en ella el cansancio -¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos peleando? -pareció meditarlo un rato antes de seguir hablando, ya que el no tenia intenciones de responder -ocho años...un largo tiempo no lo crees ¿Sasuke?

-Hoy se acabara, hoy ya no tendrás que seguir sufriendo...ya no habrá mas guerras y esto ya no te causara mas daño...

Por un momento Sakura creyó ver un brillo de dolor en los ojos de Sasuke, ¿Arrepentimiento?¿Culpa? No lo sabia, pero ella lo vio, y por alguna razon eso la enfureció...odiaba eso, odiaba aquella mirada que llevaba viendo desde hace ocho años...a paso rápido y sin que este se lo esperara, movió su brazo, quedando el arma que tenia en esta en la misma dirección donde el pelinegro había puesto la suya...su cuello.

-Tu asqueroso bastardo! -rugió con ira la mujer de ojos verdes -¡No te atrevas a sentir arrepentimiento de todo el dolor que tu mismo causaste!

Las espadas se movieron ferozmente, y la sangre de un solo ser se derramo en la fría y blanca nieve.

Pero...

¿Como habían llegado a esto?...

¿Como aquella bella muchacha había

dejado atrás su hermosa sonrisa y su mirar gentil y lleno de amor, por una mujer que era capaz de apuntar el arma al ser que amo?

Equipo 7...

Un equipo de tres miembros...

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura

Tres genin que formaban aquel equipo que es considerado legendario...

Dicen que la oscuridad no puede vivir sin la luz...así como la luz sin su oscuridad...

Y es muy cierto que las flores se marchitan sin la luz...

Hace trece años...

Una guerra se desato...miles de vidas se perdieron, para que Kaguya fuera sellada, miles de héroes dejaron su huella en la tierra...

Entre ellas, la huella de un shinobi que peleo en el valle del fin...contra aquel joven que portaba los ojos de la muerte...

Al final solo hubo un ganador...y no fue aquel que llamaron niño de la profecía...

Fue aquel que proclamo una revolución...

¿Me acompañas?

Voy a contarte...la historia de aquella flor que se niega a dejar de buscar su luz...

Voy a contarte la historia, de aquella flor que sigue viva en la oscuridad...

Voy a contarte la historia que se da...por la voluntad del fuego.

Los capítulos de esta historia van hacer cortos, bueno eso según si esta historia tiene aceptación, es que se me hizo interesante escribir lo que hubiera pasado si Sasuke ganaba la guerra y Naruto se moría.


	2. Maldición

**ADVERTENCIA: escenas de sexo explicito, si eres casto y puro no lo leas, advertido estas. **  
_

La chica se movía con brusquedad para soltarse de esas cadenas de chacra que tenían atadas sus muñecas, sin embargo las manos de aquel joven de apariencia de doce años aun estaban en su cintura, reteniéndola.  
-Por favor déjame! -lloro la peli-rosa mirando los ojos impregnados de sangre del joven.

El hombre en respuesta tiro de la polera rasgada de la mujer y la rompió, mostrando unos senos pequeños pero hermosos.

-Me voy a vengar de ese desgraciado- dijo el chico – me vengare por lo que me hizo y tu serás mi trofeo- el chico empezó a morder los pechos pequeños de la chica y apretarlos con fuerza haciendo que está lloré más.

-No Por favor! – grito la chica al sentir los besos húmedos del joven y como este rasgada su ropa aún más, dejándola desnuda.  
El joven no se detuvo, siguió rompiendo las ya ropas rotas de la chica, dejándola finalmente desnuda.

La chica observó aterrada la sonrisa macabra del joven, que puso sus manos en ambas rodillas de la joven, obligándole a abrir las piernas.

-Me vas a pertenecer por siempre- sonrió y agarro con violencia los cabellos de la joven, tirándoselos para tener el rostro de ella delante de el – el muy imbécil te trajo de la muerte para esto….Me dio esta maldición y este cuerpo para esto…..para que estés eternamente atada a mi….para que mi alma se ligue a la tuya…..pero el queria que sienta amor…-rio -bien lo voy hacer…voy hacer lo que el pretendía que hiciera…..-sonrió con aún más malicia -pero no habrá amor de por medio… sino lujuria y odio….te are pagar por el…. – susurro al oído de la joven la cual se desespero aún más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte – Te voy a follar tan fuerte que te desmayaras por las veces que te llenare con mi semen….lloraras por lo fuerte que te dolerá el coño…..y al final ….parirás a mi hijo y te seguiré follando hasta que tengas muchos más….todos los niños que yo quiera….

-No!- la joven se aterro ante esto y trato de soltarse – por favor Sasuke-kun no me hagas esto¡ - Sus lágrimas caían como ríos por sus mejillas, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, que a pesar de ese cuerpo y apariencia de niño de doce años aterraba demasiado.

Sin embargo este solo sonrió macabro y abrió más las piernas de mujer, descubrió la parte esencial donde estaba su miembro y lo sacó, rosándose con la chica.

La muchacha chilló al sentir aquello golpear encima de su vulva, podía sentir la cabeza húmeda, el estaba ansioso de lastimarla de esa manera tan cruel, mientras ella estaba asustada, su cuerpo no respondía.

El dejo su mirada y comenzó a rozar sus labios vaginales con su hombría, humedeciendo el lugar.

-Dejame ya por favor!- la chica gritaba y seguía pataleando, no lo permitiría, no podía, no quería ser violada.

El pelinegro no se inmutó a esto, la agarró de las piernas, y muy a pesar de sus lloriqueos la penetró.

Un alarido de la muchacha solo se escuchó en aquella celda, luego, la risa y el suspiro de un muchacho, que escapo de sus labios al ver que la mujer había dejado de gritar y lloraba en silencio sin consuelo.

-Duele…duele….duele…- la oia susurrar, la unión de sus cuerpos le dolía, y al ser ella un ser ya sin chacra ni energía, era alguien corriente, su cuerpo ya no resistía Dolores terribles. Era un humano simple.

-Shu…..  
Por un momento Sakura creyó ver arrepentimiento en esos ojos malignos, al sentirlo quedarse quieto en su interior y sentir su mano en su mejilla.

Pero supo que era una mentira cuando este sonrió con malignidad.

-Recuerdas, te follare hasta que te desmayes….anata

La chica se aterró, y quiso gritar, más este fue retenido por la mano en su boca, al mismo tiempo que sentía los movimientos fuertes en su interior dañandola, los suspiros, el golpeteo…..la humedad….y finalmente la oscuridad de la inconsciencia….

Pero con el aún golpeando su interior….

"y al final pariras a mi hijo.."

::::::::::::::::

Despertó de golpe sudando a horrores y asustada, miró a ambos lados y observó el lugar donde estaba, era su zona de confort, el lugar donde siempre había estado, suspiro todo había sido un sueño….no….un terrible recuerdo…..

Se puso de pie y cuidadosamente se colocó el hábito negro que la distinguía como una de las guardianas de aquel lugar, una hermana al cuidado de los niños que eran huérfanos de la guerra que vivían.

Salió al patio y observó el horizonte, el lugar ya tenia claridad, la temible luna había desaparecido y el sol ya resplandecía.

El sol…..

Era tan brillante como el….

Como su amado Naruto….

Cerro los ojos y una lágrima escapó de su mejilla al recordar al joven por el cual lloraba todos los días amargamente hace 13 años.

Naruto hania muerto en el valle del fin, había perdido ante Sasuke el cual había construido un olímpico gobierno regido con mano dura y dictadura, donde el era el líder de las cinco poderosas naciones shinobis, y quienes se oponían eran masacrados y vistos como malos elementos, traidores que posteriormente eran destruidos.

Sin embargo había un grupo que conformaba la resistencia, aquella que protegía la voluntad de Naruto de traer paz al mundo mediante la unificación de todo, ellos peleaban la "quinta guerra sangrienta" como era llama la guerra actual.

Las guerras y batallas shinobis entre el ejército de Sasuke y la Resistencia eran sangrientas y terribles, muertos y huérfanos eran pan de todos los días, sin embargo Sasuke últimamente estaba llevando la delantera, desde que hace 7 años lanzó su terrible jutsu a la luna, el cual consistía en proyectar su ojo rinnegan en la luna, y de esa manera ver todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, sin embargo esto tenia una desventaja ya que solo duraba hasta el amanecer, porque al comenzar el día la brillante luz segaba a la luna y el no podía vigilarlos, por eso la mayoría de miembros de la resistencia y personas en contra del mandato se ocultaban en la noche y salían a las batallas por la mañana.

En el orfanato que ella regía junto a otras hermanas pertenecía como lugar oculto, ellos vivían ocultos del ojo por las noches y ocultos por las montañas y cascadas por los días, el orfanato que regían cuidaba a los niños que quedaban huérfanos de ambos bandos, no trabajaban ni estaban a favor de ninguno, solo se encargaban de cuidar de los pequeños huérfanos que no tenían la culpa, los pequeños eran traídos por un grupo especial que revisaba los desastres que dejaba la guerra en cada poblado y donde siempre encontraban niños. Un niño que era hijo de un rebelde y un traidor debía ser asesinado según las ordenes del gobierno, pero ellos como orfanato no acataban esa orden porque consideraban a todos niños y por ello eran traidores y de ser encontrados serían asesinados.

Sakura había llegado a este lugar luego de huir de aquel terrible líder, Sasuke.

El orfanato era su hogar desde hace 7 largos años, había huido del gobierno que el había realizado y por el cual creaba matanzas.

Ella había sido su consorte, su esposa, su amante o su premio de guerra….lo que halla sido había hecho que el se obsesionara con tenerla para el y jamás dejarla. Cinco años vivo atada a el sin poder huir, sufriendo subyugaciones en su poder y como tomaba su cuerpo de las maneras más violentas , lo vio conquistar las cinco grandes naciones, construir su imperio en donde fue Konoha y lo vio reir al ejecutar a los que se oponían a él.

En esos cinco años dio a luz a dos niños para el, dos pequeños que había dejado atrás al momento de alejarse de Sasuke, lo más probable es que ambos la odiaban.

Sus pequeños, el mayor tenía trece y el menor diez…..

Sus pequeños Riuko y Raiden ambos tan parecidos a su padre…..desearía tanto haberlos podido llevárselos pero no puedo….solo pudo traer al bebé que tenia en su vientre con ella….

-Lady-Sakura porque esta despierta tan temprano?

La mujer giro y observó al pequeño delante de ella, no tenía más de siete años, sus ojos eran azules vivaces y sus cabellos eran rebeldes y negros, el era su pequeño, el niño que trajo consigo al momento de huir….sin embargo para poderlo proteger de todo y de Sasuke lo había hecho pasar como huérfano de guerra, no porque temía que los enemigos de Sasuke lo mataran, sino porque su pequeño no solo tenía esos azules no característicos del clan Uchiha sino que poseía esas marcas de zorro en sus mejillas…..su pequeño que fue engendrado por Sasuke, era la reencarnación del que fue su enemigo eternamente….Naruto…

Ella sabía que si Sasuke lo encontraba lo mataría….por eso le ocultó la verdad….con su dolor de madre le ocultó esa verdad para protegerlo…

-Iba buscar leña, quería hacer una rica sopa hoy – sonrio la mujer al niño el cual la miró con seriedad –no me mires así es la verdad – se defendio - si quieres puedes acompañarme Kitsune, puedes venir conmigo.

Kitsune era su nombre, lo nombre así en honor a Naruto, Kitsune era al único al que ella había podido darle el nombre, sus hijos mayores fueron nombrados por su padre.

El niño soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó por la cintura, al ser pequeño solo logró tener la altura de su cara en sus pechos.  
-No quiero que le ocurra nada Lady, por ello me preocupo- dijo con un mohín- usted es muy Bonita uno de esos malvados se la puede robar….

La mujer sonrió dulcemente.

-Descuida, siempre me protejo, nada malo va a pasarme.

-Bien, entonces vamos por la leña- dijo Sakura comenzando a andar, con el pequeño siguiendo sus talones.

Sakura sonrío y vio el horizonte con el sol brillante ya en alto, Naruto había muerto hace trece años, pero antes de morir el no los dejó desprotegidos, el limitó los poderes de Sasuke.

Sasuke era poderoso, pero la razón por la que no había ganado no era porque le faltara poder, sino porque su cuerpo lo limitaba, Naruto detuvo su tiempo….

Naruto lo convirtió en un muchacho de doce años para siempre, y su cuerpo y jutsus estaban limitados por esto….

Por eso el la odiaba y a la vez la deseaba, porque no fue solo a el a quien congelaron en el tiempo, sino también a ella, su tiempo se detuvo, siempre tendría la apariencia de una chica de 16 y su Alma estaba conectada a la de Sasuke.

Porque esa era la maldición, una que muy pocos sabían, ya que si lo sabían eran asesinados….porque sabía que Sasuke no podía matarla, porque sino…el también moría….y ella no podía morir a manos de otro …sino de el…

:::::::::::

Un joven de unos trece años cabello negro y ojos escarlata el cual estaba sentado en un trono con el emblema del clan Uchiha al fondo observo con una sonrisa sádica al hombre que respiraba dificultosamente a sus pies…..

-Comencemos de nuevo- sonrio el joven, empuñando su espada – Quien es esta mujer…?

Sasuke señaló a l mujer de cabellos rosad y un hábito la cual se entraba sonriendo en la foto donde estaban los hermanos del orfanato.

El hombre levanto el rostro y se pudo ver sus cuencas, donde antes habían ojos, los cuales el mismo se arranco para que ese monstro no logre entrar en su mente y encuentra la ubicación del orfanato….

-Nunca te lo diré….me lo llevaré a la tumba….- sonrió el hombre.

El joven lo miró con seriedad y luego sonrió aún más.

-Bien, tu cuerpo muerto vale más, porque puedo sacarte esa información aunque no tengas ojos- el hombre se espantó al oír esto- solo quise ser amable, ya sabes, no quería que mi anata se molestara luego, pero tu no lo quieres así- se encogió de hombros despreocupado- quize darte la oportunidad de sobrevivir.. ….pero al parecer no lo deseas…..

Seigutsu ingreso al lugar justo en el momento en que Sasuke le arrancó la cabeza de un tajo al hombre, llenando de sangre el lugar, ante la mirada aterrada de los que estaban presenciando ese interrogatorio que terminó en asesinato.

-Si aguanto bien- dijo el peli blanco sin inmutarse- 72 horas es una gran marca, le tuviste bastante paciencia- se burlo- y que le sacaste?

El muchacho volteó su rostro al peli blanco con una sonrisa macabra.

-Encontre a mi mujer….a mi amada….

Seigutsu se herido al ver esa sonrisa, su amigo estaba loco desde hace trece años, pero aún le asustaban sus reacciones.

-Prepárate, nos vamos a las montañas al sus del país de las olas, ella está hay….y pronto volverá a ser de mi propiedad…..

::::::::::::::::::::  
Quise hacer un Sasuke loco en vez de uno serio y frío, nose me gusto más, este capítulo fue fuerte, así serán algunos, con sangre y cosillas sexuales como puse en la descripción.

La razón de porque Sakura no parece dominar ni tener chakra lo sabrán más adelante, por ahora imagínense a Sakura de dieciséis como monjita y aún Sasuke desequilibrado de doce que gobierna un mundo y para rematar tiene tres hijos.

Bien comentarios destructivos y productivos en la caja de comentarios por favor, decidí seguir esta historia por las dos personas que comentaron que para ellos va dedicado este capi.

Los quiero adiós!

Be-15 


End file.
